There is known a cooling device for cooling a heating part mounted on a printed circuit board. Such a cooling device includes: a heat sink and a heat pipe connected with each other; and a metal plate pushed to the heating part connected with the heat pipe. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2008-199058, 2006-147618, and 2003-101269 disclose a technology relevant to such a cooling device.
An elastic member is provided in the metal plate. The metal plate is secured to a printed circuit board while the elastic member is elastically deformed, so that the metal plate is pushed to the heating part by the elastic restoring three of the elastic member. A securing member which can secure the elastic member is beforehand assembled into or provided in the pruned circuit board. The elastic member and the securing member are secured to each other by, for example, screws. The work to secure the elastic member and the securing member is performed in a state where the printed circuit board and the cooling device are put on a work bench. Here, the heat pipe is made of metal having a rigidity. Thus, before the elastic member is secured to the securing member, the metal plate connected with the heat pipe may be floated from the heating part. Therefore, when the elastic member is secured to the securing member, the metal plate is positionally adjusted in the horizontal direction horizontal to the printed circuit board such that the elastic member is positioned above the securing member in the vertical direction. Next, the metal plate is pushed to the heating part such that the elastic member is brought into contact with the securing member. Next, the elastic member is secured to the securing member. The cooling device is assembled into the printed circuit board in such a way, so that the assembling property of the cooling device deteriorates.